


Перевозки премиум-класса

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь, когда информация была практически в его руках, признать поражение было унизительно и обидно.</p><p>или</p><p>Мафиозный король Имс по чистой случайности захватывает сонного курьера, но ключа к информации у него нет...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перевозки премиум-класса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-13.
> 
> Наверное, это своего рода кроссовер с "Джонни Мнемоником", но только чуть-чуть ))

 

– Черт, черт, черт!

Как только за помощником закрылась дверь, Имс позволил себе эмоции. Весьма бурные эмоции, надо сказать. Перебрав все бранные выражения на нескольких языках, которые знал – а знал он немало, – Имс размахнулся и швырнул стакан с водой в стену. Хрусталь – потому что Имсу нравился хрусталь – взорвался фейерверком тонких сверкающих осколков, и сам Имс внезапно остыл.

Что толку беситься? Это не поможет ему решить проблему.

На самом деле, ни один из доступных Имсу методов не мог сейчас ему помочь. В его руках было сокровище, настоящий золотой запас, нечто настолько дорогое, что многие главы корпораций и мафиозные короли отдали бы за это одну почку. Имс сам был мафиозным королем, и он отдал бы. Если бы за почку ему вручили ключик от сейфа, где лежит то, что он так сильно хотел получить.

От головы одного твердолобого ублюдка, в которой хранилась информация, способная обезопасить империю Имса до конца его жизни. До скончания веков.

Увы, ключик был у того самого твердолобого ублюдка, и этот ублюдок ни в какую не хотел расставаться с оным ключиком. Помощники Имса, очень квалифицированные помощники, потому что других он не держал, пробовали все: угрозы (этот гаденыш ничего не боялся), шантаж (как будто его было чем шантажировать; им даже не удалось узнать его настоящее имя), подкуп (не заинтересовался), легкое насилие (тяжелое применять было нельзя – высокий уровень адреналина мог уничтожить драгоценную информацию). Ничего не помогло. Упертый курьер хладнокровно посылал их на хуй, не стесняясь в выражениях.

А Имс, обычно довольно сдержанный и циничный, бесился. Теперь, когда информация была практически в его руках, признать поражение было унизительно и обидно. Унижение и обида – чувства, от которых Имс несколько отвык и ни в коем разе не хотел привыкать снова.

 

Курьера они поймали совершенно случайно, с помощью какого-то фантастического и нелепого стечения обстоятельств, в которое параноидальный Имс до сих пор верил с трудом. Один обиженный корпорацией «Фишер-Морроу» парень – довольно высокопоставленный сотрудник службы охраны – решил, что его не ценят, а пенсия не за горами. По своим каналам он намекнул, что знает маршрут «сонного курьера» с головой, набитой секретами корпорации. И не просто сомнацинового торчка, забывшего собственное имя, перевозящего никому не нужную диппочту и давным-давно украденные и десять раз перепроданные на черном рынке фармацевтические формулы. Нет. Перед носом у Имса замаячил сам Номер Семь, в голове которого сейчас находилось нечто, пустившее под откос «Фишер-Морроу», всего лишь год назад бывшую мировым монополистом. За эту информацию Имс мог купить себе и своему бизнесу индульгенций на пару-тройку тысяч лет тюремного заключения.

И Имс этот шанс не упустил.

Курьера, усыпленного и обложенного ватой, быстро доставили на частный остров Имса – чтобы снизить риск побега. Хотя с Номером Семь никогда нельзя было быть уверенным: Имс знал из первых рук, что тот сбегал и не из таких мест. Сейчас драгоценный пленник, привязанный к креслу – мягкому и нетравматичному креслу, – отдыхал в бронированной камере, обдумывая свое положение. Операция, можно сказать, прошла блестяще.

Можно _было бы_ сказать.

Если бы эти придурки, самонадеянные придурки, не облажались бы. И уже пойманный и связанный Номер Семь не успел бы передать сигнал бедствия. И человек в службе охраны, за огромные деньги купленный Имсом, тот самый обиженный сотрудник, человек, у которого был чертов ключ! – не успел расстаться со своей ничтожной жизнью до того, как передал его Имсу.

Надежд на то, что ключ отдаст сам«сонный курьер», не было никаких. Если б это был простой курьер, то у него вообще могло и не быть доступа к перевозимым сведениям. Но Номерные Курьеры были элитой, они всегда знали, что позволяют внедрить в свой разум для перевозки. У каждого из них всегда был ключ к информации.

И Имс ни разу не слышал, чтобы хоть один из них отдал этот ключ под пытками, угрозами или за деньги.

Номера были надежнее, чем любой банк.

Имс оглянулся в расчете найти еще один стакан, но увы. Пил он в одиночестве.

Что ж, пора пойти и попробовать допросить пленника.

 

***

 

– Так и будем молчать, мистер Семь?

Имс оперся бедром о стол и скрестил руки на груди, насмешливо разглядывая своего «гостя». Конечно, Имс много слышал о знаменитом «сонном курьере» и даже видел несколько фотографий – весьма противоречивых, – но никогда не имел чести встретиться с ним лично. Пожалуй, было на что посмотреть. Номер Семь расположился в кресле с видимым комфортом, несмотря на связанные руки, ноги, широкие ремни, обхватывающие талию и грудь, и высокий подголовник, фиксирующий голову. Имс не хотел рисковать, давая пленнику хоть какой-то шанс сбежать, – и еще меньше хотел дать ему возможность навредить себе и своей бесценной голове.

Курьер был красив. Эффектен. При иных обстоятельствах Имс, наверное, попробовал бы за ним приударить – если бы его тянуло на настолько опасные приключения. Дорогой темно-синий костюм прекрасно облегал ладную стройную фигуру, светло-серая рубашка не помялась даже во время похищения, идеальная прическа – волосок к волоску – не растрепалась. Только ссадина на губе выдавала, что Номер Семь не просто заглянул в гости на чашечку чая.

Губы, к слову, у курьера были весьма привлекательные. Имс оценил.

– Почему же молчать? – голос курьера буквально сочился сарказмом. – По-моему, я только и делаю, что разговариваю, мистер Имс.

Имс широко улыбнулся – как он надеялся, угрожающе, – расцепляя руки и опираясь ладонями о столешницу. Его мозг лихорадочно работал. Что он еще не попробовал?

– Так, так, так, дорогуша, – протянул он. – Не знал, что мы знакомы.

– Ну кто же в нашей профессии не слышал про Имса? – сказал Номер Семь. – Наркоторговля, проституция – и, конечно же, продажа краденого в особо крупных размерах. Вот уж не думал, что скромным курьером заинтересуется криминальный босс вашего масштаба.

Имс вздохнул, демонстративно закатывая глаза.

– Сплетни завистников и недоброжелателей, – посетовал он с самой скорбной миной. – Человека моего положения многие рады оклеветать.

Номер Семь смерил Имса внимательным, изучающим – раздевающим, сказал бы Имс, если бы обстановка была чуть более романтичной, – и довольно скептическим взглядом.

– Мистер Имс, – он картинно задрал брови, – вы со мной флиртуете?

– А работает? – живо поинтересовался Имс.

Курьер громко рассмеялся. Будто ему было и в самом деле весело.

– Безусловно, – он снова медленно и оценивающе оглядел Имса, задержал взгляд на губах, руках, бедрах. Кто тут с кем флиртует? – Но я не дам вам ключа.

Черт!

– Ну что ж, – легко переключился Имс. – На случай вашего упрямства у меня есть запасной план.

 

***

 

– Мистер Семь, – Имс взмахнул рукой, – познакомьтесь с мистером Коббом и его очаровательной помощницей. Ариадна, верно?

Девушка неуверенно кивнула. Она, в отличие от Доминика Кобба, явно была непривычна вращаться в подобных кругах. Извлекатель же выглядел самоуверенным и довольным. Еще бы, за тот гонорар, который пообещал Имс, он должен был быть уверен в собственных силах. Имс читал его рекомендации. Он тоже был уверен.

Курьер разглядывал извлекателей настороженно и с опаской – впервые с того момента, как попал в руки Имса. Имсу это нравилось, очень нравилось.

– Мистер Кобб – специалист, который может решить нашу маленькую проблему и помочь нам наладить коммуникацию. Я прав, мистер Кобб?

– Абсолютно правы, – Доминик Кобб расцвел поистине голливудской улыбкой.

Номер Семь тоже растянул губы, но улыбкой эту гримасу назвать было сложно. Он молча смотрел, как Кобб устраивает ПЭСИВ на столе, откидывает крышку, накручивает сменный катетер. И только когда Ариадна установила рядом с его креслом два стула, а Кобб задрал ему рукав и воткнул иглу под кожу, – только тогда он наконец подал голос.

– Добро пожаловать, господа, – сказал Номер Семь и закрыл глаза.

Имс пожал плечами и нажал на кнопку.

 

***

 

Кобб блевал. Громко и мучительно дыша носом, он опустошал желудок в корзинку, заботливо подставленную помощником Имса. Судя по его зеленому лицу и испарине, разум курьера не был мирным лугом с ромашками и васильками.

Правда – судя по тому, что мисс Ариадна пока так и не пришла в себя, – он еще легко отделался. Девушка, белая как мел, безжизненно лежала в кресле. Не то чтобы Имса особо волновала ее судьба: гораздо больше его волновало его сокровище. Номер Семь выглядел далеко не таким цветущим, как полчаса назад. Он побледнел, вспотел и, кажется, даже немного растрепался – хотя все это время был прочно зафиксирован и не двинулся с места.

Но смотрел по-прежнему самодовольно и даже слегка улыбался пересохшими губами.

– Принесите воды, – раздраженно приказал Имс.

– Само гостеприимство, – с издевкой прошипел Номер Семь. – Повторим, мистер Кобб?

 

Мистер Кобб пробовал еще шесть раз и перед каждой попыткой убеждал Имса, что уж теперь-то у него точно есть план, который сработает. Уверенность же Имса с каждой попыткой таяла. Да и сам Доминик Кобб, признаться, все больше и больше терял лоск высокооплачиваемого специалиста. Пусть бы он и сдох, выполняя работу, за которую Имс уже выплатил ему аванс, – не жалко. Но Имс начал подозревать, что все это может повредить самое ценное.

Голову Номера Семь.

«Сонные курьеры» обычно были крепкими орешками, иначе терялся бы смысл перевозки секретов. Но такие, как Номер Семь, – такие ребята были настоящими ходячими сейфами. Они не упускали секреты, не выдавали их под пытками. Мистер Кобб уверял, что может сломать сигнализацию, но время шло, а Имс все еще не получил ключ.

И если, отчаявшись защитить свой секрет, курьер просто взорвет сейф…

Этого нельзя было допустить.

 

– Мы можем попробовать завтра, – Кобб шатался и вообще, похоже, едва стоял на ногах.

Имс неопределенно кивнул. Дождался, пока помощник проводит извлекателей из комнаты и закроет дверь. Пододвинул пустой стул и тяжело упал на него, не сводя с Номера Семь пристального взгляда. Тот ответил таким же мрачным взглядом, а потом внезапно закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Наверное, ему было наплевать, что Имс видит его усталость.

– Надеюсь, ваше гостеприимство включает в себя душ и ужин, мистер Имс? – поинтересовался он с искусственной непринужденностью. – Или хотя бы только душ?

– Все для дорогих гостей, солнышко, – неприветливо сказал Имс. Погладил ладонью бедро Номера Семь – медленно и с чувством, – я даже предложу тебе чаю. Я же англичанин.

 

***

 

На следующий день Кобб снова попробовал, и, говоря откровенно, Имсу стали немного надоедать провалы. А еще его все сильнее беспокоила целостность сейфа. Имс не знал, что Кобб там делает, во сне, но если судить по самочувствию его и пленника – ничего приятного и полезного для здоровья.

– Не боитесь, что я превращу ваш мозг в омлет? – светски спросил Номер Семь после очередного погружения.

Сегодня он выглядел еще несгибаемее, чем накануне. На ночь его пришлось отвязать от кресла, и он не пытался ни навредить себе, ни напасть на охрану – чего Имс в глубине души ждал, – поэтому сегодня его привязали свободнее. Только чтобы не освободился и не свернул Имсу шею, а Имс прекрасно знал, что любой из Номеров на это способен.

Имс не собирался давать курьеру шанс.

Кобб, возящийся со своим прибором, бросил на Номера Семь враждебный взгляд. Похоже, сломать курьера для него стало делом принципа.

И Имс понял, что пора прекращать это. Он не мог позволить какому-то неудачнику испортить все из-за уязвленного самолюбия.

 

После перерыва Кобб в камеру не вернулся.

– А где же мистер «Я Извлеку Все Его Секреты»? – с притворным сожалением спросил Номер Семь. – Он больше не придет? Мы возвращаемся к той стадии наших отношений, где вы собирались меня пытать?

– Только если чуть-чуть и к взаимному удовольствию, – заверил его Имс.

 

Весь остаток дня Имс, отложив остальные дела, через видеонаблюдение следил за Номером Семь. Тот походил по камере, сделал несколько упражнений, поспал два часа. Все с тем же подозрительным миролюбием позволил охране проводить себя в душ и, нисколько не стесняясь, разделся под прицелом пистолетов с транквилизаторами. С другой стороны, чего стесняться человеку, торгующему своим подсознанием?

Фигура у Номера Семь действительно оказалась идеальной.

 

***

 

Ночью Имс дрочил в душе, вспоминая округлые ягодицы Номера Семь. Черт, он даже не знал, как зовут этого парня, но это только добавляло пикантности. Имс всегда обладал живым воображением, и сейчас он как наяву представил этого наглеца на коленях перед собой. Эти темные глаза, смотрящие на него снизу вверх – и все равно будто бы сверху вниз. Эти соблазнительные губы, смыкающиеся вокруг его члена.

Имс не позволил бы ему закрыть глаза. Или контролировать хоть что-то. Нет, Имс схватил бы его за волосы – сильно, до боли, – и принялся бы трахать в рот так, как нравится ему. А потом кончил бы ему на лицо. Или заставил бы проглотить…

…и при мысли об этом Имс кончил наяву, сжимая крепление от душа так сильно, что то заскрипело и едва не погнулось. Имса давно уже никто не заводил так, как этот гаденыш, этот упакованный в костюмчик сейф с бесценной информацией. Если бы Имса хоть сколько-нибудь возбуждали изнасилования, он нагнул бы курьера в первый же день. Но Имса гораздо больше возбуждали строптивые наглецы.

Кстати о костюмчиках. Кажется, курьеру давно пора выдать чистую одежду.

Наспех вытирая волосы и падая в постель – как был, голышом, – Имс злорадно улыбался.

 

***

 

Номер Семь сидел в своем кресле все с тем же нахальством, что и прежде, будто это Имс тут пленник. Но теперь вместо шикарных дизайнерских шмоток на нем были спортивные штаны и футболка самого Имса. Тот даже не потрудился занять их у кого-нибудь из прислуги или своих многочисленных сотрудников – или послать купить новые.

Зачем?

Его гость и так явно чувствует себя как дома. Даже лучше.

Правда, сейчас «гость» был не очень-то доволен происходящим. Имс ответил на его мрачный взгляд широкой дружелюбной ухмылкой.

– Спасибо за заботу, так гораздо удобнее, – Номер Семь качнул коленом, демонстрируя, что имеет в виду свой новый гардероб, и сузил глаза. – Но могу я узнать, куда вы дели мой костюм? Он дорогой.

Имс с комфортом расположился в удобном кресле, которое попросил заранее принести в комнату. Сидеть на столе ему не нравилось.

– Верну, когда будем расставаться, – заверил он. – А может, оставлю на память.

 

***

 

– Должен сказать, с каждым днем вы располагаете меня все больше и больше. – Номер Семь оценивающе оглядел кожаные штаны Имса и его темную футболку. – Едва борюсь с соблазном пойти на поводу у низменных страстей и выболтать что-нибудь ценное.

Имс невольно расправил плечи. Уже давно в разговоре с кем-нибудь он не чувствовал себя тем, _кого_ снимают. Ради этого удивительного, волнующего чувства он и оделся сегодня как стриптизер.

Номер Семь жил у него уже четвертый день, и Имс все сильнее склонялся к идее трахнуть его и отпустить. Получить ключ он никак не мог, убивать курьера было незачем и не за что, а отпустить его просто так Имсу настойчиво не давало не к месту разошедшееся либидо. Информации было жалко, но Имс умел признавать поражения.

Номер Семь ему нравился. Интриговал. Вызывал похоть. Имс подозревал, что все дело в отказе, в том, что курьер не раскололся. И еще – самую малость – в отличной фигуре.

– Зачем же бороться? – спросил Имс, улыбаясь.

Номер Семь рассмеялся – искренне и громко. Облизнул губы, оглаживая взглядом затянутые в кожу бедра Имса. Имс невольно почувствовал, как теснеет у него в штанах.

– Разденься – и я расскажу, кто Кеннеди убил, – легкомысленно предложил Номер Семь.

Имс, недолго думая, стянул футболку через голову и бросил ее на пол. Конечно, глупо было рассчитывать, что «сонный курьер» влюбился в него или страдает от Стокгольмского синдрома, Имс даже пьяный такого бы не вообразил. Но игра заводила.

Очень.

Неторопливо приблизившись, он внезапно уселся на колени к по-прежнему привязанному к креслу Номеру Семь. Тот и глазом не моргнул, продолжая улыбаться.

– Если расскажешь мне _все_ , – проворковал Имс, – я не только разденусь. Я и тебя раздену. А потом дам тебе, – он потянул молнию на спортивной куртке курьера вниз, – очень много денег.

– Я торгую не телом, – безмятежно отозвался Номер Семь. Его щеки слегка порозовели, но в остальном он совершенно не выглядел впечатленным.

Имс покачал головой.

– А у меня, лапочка, – мягко сказал он, наклоняясь и целуя курьера в шею, – таких предрассудков нет.

 

***

 

На пятый день Имс пришел к Номеру Семь с деловым предложением.

– Видишь ли, зайка, – приветливо начал он. – Ты не хочешь пойти мне навстречу, это ясно. – Курьер еле заметно подобрался. – Я, со своей стороны, могу держать тебя тут сколь угодно долго. Твое общество мне по душе, мы прекрасно ладим – почему нет?

– Информация потеряет актуальность не только для моего клиента, но и для тебя, – сказал Номер Семь, моментально сообразив, к чему клонит Имс.

Имс все так же добродушно кивнул.

– Все верно. Но ты, я полагаю, все же хочешь выполнить свою работу. У тебя есть определенная репутация.

– Хочу, – согласился курьер с искренним сожалением, – но я не отдам тебе ключ, только чтобы выйти отсюда.

– И вот тут-то и приходит время озвучить мое предложение, – Имс взмахнул руками с театральным энтузиазмом. – Как насчет того, чтобы ты отдал мне информацию _после_ того, как выйдешь отсюда?

Номер Семь задрал брови.

– Что?

– Все просто, мой милый, – Имс ласково похлопал его по щеке, – я тебя отпускаю. Ты отвозишь свою информацию. Оставляешь себе копию – и не нужно врать, что никогда так не делал. А потом возвращаешься ко мне, и я плачу тебе бешеные деньги. И не только за твое потрясающее тело.

Номер Семь некоторое время смотрел на него с совершенно непроницаемым лицом.

– Откуда мне знать, что ты не пристрелишь меня после того, как я вернусь и отдам тебе все?

– А откуда мне знать, что ты вернешься? – парировал Имс.

Обойдя кресло, он достал из кармана джинсов – довольно тесных джинсов – ключ и расстегнул наручники.

– Пообедаешь со мной перед отъездом?

Номер Семь неторопливо поднялся, потянулся, взмахнул затекшими руками.

– Конечно, – любезно ответил он.

 

***

 

Два часа спустя Имс посадил курьера в частный вертолет. В своем спортивном костюме. Он был уверен – Номер Семь и голым не пропадет.

 

***

 

Ровно через неделю Номер Семь позвонил на частный телефонный номер Имса и попросил забрать его из Торонто. Если Имса все еще интересует его общество.

Имса очень интересовало. Интересовало настолько, что через неделю и шесть часов он избавлял Номера Семь от очередного баснословно дорогого костюма в самом шикарном номере самого шикарного отеля в Торонто. Расстегивание пуговиц уже само по себе доставляло Имсу вполне эротическое удовольствие.

Что за радость от приза, если он достается даром? Зато долгожданный приз вдвое слаще.

У Имса слегка дрожали руки – впервые с тех пор, как наступило и прошло его восемнадцатилетие. А потом колени, когда он трахал курьера на королевского размера кровати. Номер Семь стонал, извивался, кусал Имса за плечи, руки и шею, оставляя болезненные следы.

Это был обалденный секс.

– Неплохо, мистер Имс, – протянул Номер Семь, отпивая воды прямо из бутылки. – У меня кое-что для тебя есть. Чтобы отметить нашу трогательную встречу.

Как был, голышом, он соскочил с кровати и нырнул в огромный, помпезного вида комод, стоящий у двери. Имс успел напрячься (что, если курьер задумал убить его и полез за оружием?), расслабиться (Имс, конечно же, принял меры безопасности, а Номер Семь не производит впечатление наивного цветка) и залюбоваться открывшимся ему ракурсом на соблазнительную задницу, фантазии о которой за прошедшую неделю подарили ему так много приятных минут наедине с собой.

Номер Семь повернулся, демонстрируя Имсу ПЭСИВ.

– Я подыскал кое-кого, кто заплатит больше, чем «Фишер-Морроу», – сказал он. – И даст больше гарантий.

Поставив прибор на разворошенную кровать, он откинул крышку.

– Пароль? – с замиранием сердца спросил Имс.

– Мое настоящее имя, – снисходительно сказал Номер Семь.

– Можно подумать, я его знаю.

Номер Семь смерил Имса еще более высокомерным взглядом. «Кто-то очень плохо делает домашнее задание», – говорил этот взгляд.

– Артур, мистер Имс, меня зовут Артур. Начинаю думать, что если бы я не сдался твоим людям, наш взаимовыгодный союз мог и не случиться.

Имс подавился водой, которой он только было собрался промочить пересохшее горло. Мучительно закашлявшись, он уставился на с комфортом расположившегося на краю кровати курьера. Тот сочувственно улыбнулся и похлопал его по спине.

Сильно.

– Но зачем? – проскрипел Имс.

– Давно собирался сменить работу, – все так же мило улыбаясь, сообщил Артур, – и помнишь судебный процесс Интерго? – Еще бы Имс не помнил. Единственный суд, к которому его удалось привлечь – в качестве свидетеля. – Я смотрел запись.

– Запись закрытых слушаний, хм, – Имс наконец-то продышался.

Лицо Артура сделалось еще более самодовольным, чем обычно.

– Мне сразу понравилась твоя задница, – сказал он.

Сохранить


End file.
